


Teddy Bear

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teddy bear with Kageyama's scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear

As much as Hinata wanted to be with Kageyama during his heats, he knew it wasn’t a good idea. It may not have been uncommon to see a young pregnant omega, but Hinata wasn’t ready to accept such responsibility just yet. So, Kageyama found a way to help the omega during those lonely passionate nights. Kageyama bought Hinata a teddy bear that wore a Karasuno volleyball jersey with his number on it. Kageyama also rubbed his scent into the bear, so not only did the stuffed animal look like him, it smelled like him too.

It was like a little Kageyama that Hinata could cuddle with at night.

This night, however, Hinata’s heat flared up and it was the roughest heat he’d ever experienced. He knew it would be impossible for him to find relief, but he also knew the night would pass quicker with soft stuffed toy in his arms. His hips ached painfully, sending zapping spasms throughout his body. Hinata hugged the teddy bear tightly, hoping his alpha’s scent would soothe his fever.

Hinata found himself pretending that Kageyama had been transformed into a teddy bear by some wizard and the only way to turn him back to normal was to hug him during his heat. He knew it was childish to pretend such things but it distracted him from the ache in his body. Technically, the lie wasn’t one hundred percent false, because once his heat would pass and morning would come the first face he’d see in the morning was going to be Kageyama’s waiting for him at the school gym.


End file.
